The last thing I have
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: I’ve lost many things in my life: my family, my home, and now even the people I trust. That’s why I won’t lose the last thing I have. I’ll fight, and this time I’ll protect everything dear to me!" Friendshipping friendship oneshot.


This fic takes place during Pokemon Mystery Rescue Dungeon 1, slightly before you and your team enters Mt.Blaze. Contains Friendshipping.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"_Let me go! I have to save my parents!"_

_Outside a burning hut, two Sceptiles are holding a Treecko back. All three of them are staring at the entrance to the hut, which has been blocked by buring rubble. However, two other Sceptiles are trapped inside the hut._

"_Listen to me, Hiro!" One of the trapped Sceptile shouted to the Treecko. "Your mother and I will always watch over you! So you have to be strong and continue living!"_

_Just as the Sceptile finished his sentence, the roof of the hut collapsed._

"Hiro, wake up!"

Gasping, the Treecko bolted to a sitting position, eyes wide open with fear. He groaned slightly before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Are you all right, Hiro? You look like you've seen a Haunter."

"I'm fine, Rin. I just had a bad dream, that's all." Hiro replied, glancing at the Torchic that was beside him, looking at him with concern.

"Did I wake you up? You should be sleeping by now." Hiro said to her.

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Was the dream about your parents?" Hiro shot a surprised look at Rin, who simply continued speaking. "I heard you talking in your sleep. If you don't want to talk about it, its fine with me."

"Were you thinking of the legend, Rin?" Hiro asked her. "If you were, there's no need to worry. Once we find Ninetales, we'll be able to clear your name and go back to our regular lives."

"No, I wasn't thinking of that. I was thinking of why you would want to follow me. I still don't understand, even after thinking of it for these past few nights. So, why did you follow me instead of staying back at the town?"

Hiro, momentarily caught off-guard by the unexpected question, hesitated before speaking. "You're my friend and rescue teammate, that's why. Even though I'm risking my life following you, I don't regret my decision."

"I see. Well, you mind if I ask you a question, Hiro?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead."

"Well," started Rin, " I've noticed during every mission that you always fight very fiercely, even if you were severely injured. You even sometimes take hits that were meant for our teammates or me. So, why do you fight so fiercely?"

Hiro didn't reply immediately, instead staring at the empty early-morning sky as he thought of how best to respond to her question.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine with me, you know."

"No, I'll talk. I'm just thinking on the best way to tell you." Hiro sighed, knowing that the question she had just asked would come sooner or later. "Truth is, I lost my parents in a fire back when I was young."

"That's awful! I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's alright. Although I was able to escape, I sometimes wonder if I could have saved them. People say things like "You were just a Treecko, there was nothing you could do." and so on, but I really wish I could have done more. It's not… easy watching the people you love and care about die in front of you just like that." Hiro sighed, before continuing. "That's why I became a rescue member. I wanted to protect people and also make sure that no one else has to endure what I went through. Everyone deserves to live a happy, peaceful life. To answer your initial question, the reason why I fight so hard is simply because I want to protect those I care about."

"I see. Still, you should be more careful sometimes. After all, you still have people who care about you. How would they feel if you died protecting them?"

"Realx, it'll take more than just a few Aerial Aces and Fire Blasts to kill me." Hiro smiled at Rin, before speaking again. "Come on, we better get moving. The sooner we get to Ninetales, the sooner we can go home."

"You done yet? Seriously, a Slowpoke could pack way faster than you!" Glancing up, Hiro realized that Rin was already at the cave's entrance, impatiently waiting for him.

"Sorry! Be there in a minute!" He shouted to her before hastily grabbing his items and joining her. As the two teammates began walking towards Mt.Blaze, Hiro thought to himself:_ "I've lost many things in my life: my family, my home, and now even the people I trust. That's why I won't lose the last thing I have. I'll fight, and this time I'll protect everything dear to me!"_

"You know, Mt.Blaze is the last place any grass-type would want to be. You sure you still want to follow me?"

"Definitely. I'm going to fight by your side, no matter how hot or cold it is!"

"Well then, after this is all over maybe I should consider moving the team base to Mt.Blaze itself…"

"HEY! That's NOT what I meant!"

* * *

_Done! I think it's decent for someone who doesn't have Pokemon Mystery Rescue Dungeon. So R&R!_


End file.
